


Those damn Pumpkin DIYs

by thanxx



Series: you're falling in love but that's ok because this is a seaplane [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, San is baby (specifically hj's baby), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minor woohwa pandering because i'm like that, there's a short cafe date scene if you're into that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanxx/pseuds/thanxx
Summary: Autumn is one of Hongjoong’s favorite seasons. He delights in the shades of red, orange, and yellow that decorate the sidewalks and grass in the shape of leaves that crunch under his feet, the cold weather that’s actually quite pleasant in comparison to the heat of summer. Wooyoung thinks he’s insane.
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Series: you're falling in love but that's ok because this is a seaplane [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994002
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Those damn Pumpkin DIYs

**sanshine** :

I think I’m gonna scream if I see one more pumpkin spiced-flavored thing

It’s EVERYWHERE!!!

 **kimhjs** :

Oh… gee.. that.. sucks.

 **sanshine** :

.

Hyung if I come over right now am I gonna see pumpkin spice on your counter

 **kimhjs** :

I gotta go back to studying, love you!

 **sanshine** :

KIM HONGJOONG

**-**

Autumn is one of Hongjoong’s favorite seasons. He delights in the shades of red, orange, and yellow that decorate the sidewalks and grass in the shape of leaves that crunch under his feet, the cold weather that’s actually quite pleasant in comparison to the heat of summer. Wooyoung thinks he’s insane.

He’s wrapped up in a plaid scarf that Mingi gifted him last year, covering half of his face as he strolls through town and takes note of all the decorations people have put up in time for Halloween. While being scared to death isn’t something Hongjoong enjoys, he can get behind the creative aspect of Halloween. Also candy. Candy is always great, no matter how old he gets.

His smile widens under the scarf as he stops in front of a craft store, the outside decorated with pumpkins and wooden crates filled with mock bouquets made of autumn leaves and pinecones. A scarecrow sits in a rocking chair by the door, with a happy and welcoming face rather than terrifying, like Hongjoong’s seen before.

The bell jingles as he steps inside and is welcomed by an elderly employee, returning her smile with one of his own and a polite bow, his eyes soon land on San, back turned as he stocks a shelf with pumpkin carving kits.

San started his job at the craft store not too long ago, having ran all the way from his apartment to Hongjoong’s in the middle of the afternoon just to tell him he got the job. His previous job was chaotic, even if it paid well, he wasn’t enjoying the work at all. He’s been a lot happier with his new job, and it makes Hongjoong’s heart swell seeing him this happy.

“Excuse me, young boy,” Hongjoong speaks, lowering his voice and trying to hide his smile, “Where are your fabric paints?”

San, not noticing Hongjoong yet, assumes it’s another regular customer and turns to answer, “They’re right over here— _HUAGH!_ ” He almost jumps a foot in the air, clutching the carving kit in his hands tighter. “H-hyung! Don’t scare me when I’m working!”

Hongjoong giggles, a bit loudly and it echoes in the small shop. “I’m sorry! But you said you’d be done soon and my shift ended early, so I came over here.” His face flushes, and he looks down as he fiddles with his fingers. “Maybe I should have waited outside? Oh god, I’m so bad at this dating thing.”

“N-no, no!” San chokes out, laughing softly. “I-it’s okay, really! I’m actually happy you’re here, hyung.” He gives him a warm dimpled smile, gesturing to the rest of the store. “I just gotta go get my stuff and then we can leave, maybe you can look around..?”

Hongjoong nods in response, heart always stuttering every time he sees San’s pretty smile before the younger turns and heads off to the employee room. He does decide to look around the store instead of stand there like some lovestruck idiot, however, and finds that it’s much cozier on the inside.

It reminds him a little bit of his grandparents’ house, warm and inviting, with the scent of pine wafting throughout the shop. He assumes it’s to fit with the season, and thinks it’s much nicer than the nauseating air fresheners the boba shop uses daily.

He’s distracted with the pretty wooden frames hanging up on the shelves when San skips over to him, giggling as Hongjoong squeaks when he slips his arms around his waist. “You ready to go, hyung?” San asks, grinning when he nuzzles his face into the older’s hair.

It does things to Hongjoong’s heart. “Y-yeah, um.” He squeezes one of San’s hands, and the younger laces their fingers together as he moves to stand next to him instead, leading the two of them out of the shop with a cheerful goodbye to the other employees on their way out.

“They seem to like you, Sannie.” Hongjoong mumbles, a fond smile on his face as he watches San wave goodbye to the same elderly employee who welcomed him in earlier.

“Most of the other employees are elderly, so they all treat me like a grandson.” San laughs sheepishly, scratching his cheek. “They all know my grandma, too, so it really just feels like I’m working with family.”

“It’s nice. I’m happy you got the job here.” Hongjoong squeezes San’s hand, giggling in the way his cheeks flush pink and he coughs into his hand as if to hide it.

“Hush, you’re embarrassing me.” San whines, pressing himself a little closer to Hongjoong to leech off his body heat as they walk down the sidewalk. It’s a chilly day out, so they’ve both dressed warmly, and San can’t help but think Hongjoong looks unbelievably cute in his oversized parka.

It’s already been a few months since they started going out, and yet they’re still as sappy like it’s the first day of dating—permanent honeymoon phase, Wooyoung calls it.

“How’s Wooyoung’s attempts to ask Seonghwa out going?” Hongjoong asks as they enter the cafe. One of Hongjoong’s favorites that he brought San to on their first date, it’s a hole-in-the-wall with little customers but a relaxing atmosphere. He was pretty excited to take San to it that day.

San snorts, shaking his head. “Either Hwa-hyung is stupider than I thought, or he’s really good at being oblivious. Woo’s gonna lose his mind sooner or later.”

Hongjoong rolls his eyes, the image of Wooyoung hunched over his desk with detailed plans of how to ask out his coworker—and San’s roommate—stuck in his mind. He brings San over to a table by the window and shrugs off his coat to hang over a chair. “Want your usual?”

“Yeah, get me a sandwich too, I’m _starving_.” San pouts up at him, giving Hongjoong his best pleading puppy eyes. It works, but what San _didn’t_ expect was for Hongjoong to roll his eyes fondly and lean down to peck his lips. His grin is smug as he leaves the younger sitting there with a red face as he goes to order.

(San may or may not get Hongjoong back however, when he wipes whipped cream off of his lower lip with his thumb and licking it off slowly, eyeing him the entire time. Hongjoong may or may not have choked on his espresso.)

**-**

**@byeolcrossing** · 4m

Happy Halloween, guys!! My island’s getting ready for the big night! 🥺

Hongjoong sits up fast enough he gets a headache. _Shit_ , that’s right. He’s still been playing Animal Crossing frequently—Wooyoung’s gotten himself a copy now, convinced it’ll be his ticket to getting ~~Seonghwa~~ a boyfriend. It hasn’t ~~yet~~ , but he’s still pretty invested.

Halloween is a big holiday, of course people would be decorating their islands to match the theme. Hongjoong remembers the announcement of all the themed furniture, anyway, but didn’t think it would be that big of a deal. Oh how wrong he was.

Personally, he liked the autumn-themed and mushroom furniture a little more, having asked Yeosang and San for help tracking down all the DIYs he hadn’t gotten yet.

But the idea of decorating Utopia for Halloween.. sounds like a lot of fun now that he’s given himself a chance to think on it.

Then he remembers he can gift his villagers clothing. Will there be costumes? He could give Flurry the cutest costume and she’d automatically win the costume contest that’s probably not a real in-game event but to Hongjoong it exists, and she’s won it.

He nods to himself, making his decision and sliding out of bed to get his Switch. He has a feeling Yeosang and San have both gotten every DIY already, judging by their individual screenshots of their islands decorated with pumpkin furniture.

“Hyuung,” Wooyoung whines, poking his head into the room, _his_ Switch also in hand. “Help meeee. I’m so poor it’s not funny.”

Hongjoong deadpans, but it’s replaced with a teasing smile as he sighs. “Okay, but help me get some of the pumpkin DIYs while I find you a good price.”

Wooyoung beams, bouncing into his bedroom as he plops down on the bed. “Yes sir!”

Hongjoong has nothing against time traveling. He’s done it a couple of times when he’s missed a villager’s birthday or he needed to speed up the building process for a bridge. There’s something relaxing about it anyway, watching Wooyoung sit at the end of his bed with his legs crossed and brow furrowed, Mini-Woo running up and down his beach and keeping an eye out for balloons.

“So,” Wooyoung starts, cursing when he misses the balloon gift.

“So?” Hongjoong responds, clicking his tongue in disapproval at the 50 turnip price Timmy is offering.

“Yunho’s Halloween party, yeah or nah?”

“I feel like I’ll get forced into saying yeah even if my heart says nah.” Hongjoong squawks when Wooyoung pinches his leg, gently kicking his side in retaliation. “Remember what happened last year? I almost died!”

“We all told you to breathe _out_ your nose when bobbing for apples.” Wooyoung deadpans.

Hongjoong opens his mouth to speak, but closes it in shame, turning back to his game screen instead.

“I mean, if you don’t wanna go, hyung, it’s cool.” Wooyoung nudges Hongjoong’s leg, crawling into the space between and laying his back against his stomach. Hongjoong takes the opportunity to prop his chin on Wooyoung’s head. “We could stay home and watch some scary movies? I’ll buy out an entire candy store!”

Hongjoong giggles into Wooyoung’s hair, shaking his head. “It’s okay, I’ll think about it. I might have work that day so it depends if I wanna get a night headache on top of my day headache.”

Wooyoung rolls his eyes fondly, looking back to his screen. “Are you decorating your island? Sangie’s already done with his.”

“Yeosang’s got the help of, like, 12 Discord chats and forums.” Hongjoong huffs, poking Wooyoung in the side as he giggles.

“Well, you’ve already got a stupidly cool island.” Wooyoung hums, watching as Mini-Woo runs to pick up the present. Another bidet. Ugh. “You gonna take San on another date when it’s finished?”

Hongjoong’s cheeks turn red at that, and he narrows his eyes. “Hey look at that. 870 pricing. Maybe I’ll travel again.”

 _“HYUNG WAIT WAIT WAIT_ —”

**-**

**sanshine** :

Hyungie!!

Are you busy?

Work is so slow and I’m on my break rn

I miss you🥺

 **kimhjs** :

Cute…

I miss you too!

Work is still fast as ever😭

 **sanshine** :

Hehe

But you’re my strong hyung who can do anything!

….

Plus I want you to stay alive so I can give you kisses when I see you again

 **kimhjs** :

Wow I suddenly have the motivation to take orders. Goodbye San-ah I’ll see you soon.

 **sanshine** :

Hehehehe

“Earth to Hongjoong-ah.”

Hongjoong turns to see Seonghwa staring at him, arms crossed and eyebrow raised and it makes him feel like a kid who was caught sneaking a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner. He slowly turns off his phone and slips it back into his pocket before turning back to the drink station.

“I need your help with something later, if you’re not busy.” Seonghwa says, taking the finished drinks and putting them in a plastic bag to take over to the pickup counter.

“Are you finally telling Wooyoung you think he’s unbelievably hot and want to kiss his face?” Hongjoong snorts, ignoring the pointed look Seonghwa gives him over his shoulder. “I’ll gladly help you out there. You two are so painful to watch.”

“You have _no_ room to speak, mr ‘I fell in love with San through a video game’.” Seonghwa tries to hide a laugh by clearing his throat when Hongjoong chokes on his spit, setting the bag of drinks down on the counter. “But. It may or may not have to do with Wooyoung and Yunho’s party this weekend.”

“Ugh, oh god, stop right there.” Hongjoong grimaces, pouring coconut pearls into an extra large cup and burying it with a cold strawberry smoothie mixture. “I’ve watched too many teen dramas to know where this is going.”

Seonghwa sputters, almost dropping the platter of chocolate cake. “For the love of—it’s not that!” He groans, putting down the platter and taking out the cake server to cut a slice and put neatly on the plate next to him on the counter. “I just. I guess I... want to know if he’s interested.”

Hongjoong wants to scream. He really does. But he chooses to keep his mouth shut for the sake of his job and quietly brings the drinks over to the pickup counter.

The older keeps talking, voice lowered to not risk a customer overhearing. “Like I know he’s been flirting with me but is he serious about it? He’s affectionate and lovey with everyone and while it’s very cute to see him cling to people like a baby koala—what does it say about me?” He frowns as he puts away the cake platter, closing the display case. “Is he just messing around with me?”

“You two are so hopeless.” Hongjoong mumbles under his breath. “Okay, I’ll help you out with whatever ideas you have going on. I think if this goes on for any longer, I might pull all my hair out.”

“I’m surprised you still have hair left after dyeing it blue.” Seonghwa teases.

(If their other coworkers hear Seonghwa scream in a few hours with Hongjoong threatening to cut all his hair off with the dull work scissors he found in a drawer somewhere, they pretend to not hear it.)

**-**

“Are you going to Yunho’s party, hyung?” San asks, peeking down at Hongjoong laying in his arms. The older boy makes a noncommittal noise, snuggling further into San’s warm hold and letting out a sigh of content.

He giggles, nuzzling his face into Hongjoong’s soft blue hair and tugging the blanket up to cover him properly. He didn’t have too good of a day with both work and classes draining all his energy, so when San got a call from Hongjoong asking to come over, he was more than prepared.

San’s Switch is docked to the TV this time with his game turned on, working on taking down some of the summery furniture outside of his marketplace and replacing it with pumpkin towers and paper lanterns he customized with more festive designs. The pro controller Wooyoung bought him recently is sporting the same skin as his Switch, he’s personally starting to understand the appeal of pro controllers.

“I think I’m gonna redo my entire campsite next week.” He’s talking mostly to himself, but out loud so Hongjoong can comment if he wants. “I’ve been thinking of fixing up the waterfall behind it, too.. I kinda want it to look a little more foresty in that area.”

Hongjoong hums, voice muffled by the way his face is buried in San’s chest. “I’ve got a spare firewood DIY if you need it. And barrels. I have so many barrels. I don’t know why or where they came from.”

“I’ll need a few, in that case.” San laughs softly, digging up some of his blue flowers to replace with orange and red. To fit the theme.

“Gonna work my island sometime soon, too..” Hongjoong mumbles, drifting in and out of sleep. San’s warmth and gentle voice could put him to sleep anytime. “Need help getting all those pumpkin DIYs, though. ‘s taking Woo forever to get them for me.”

“I’ll get you some too, don’t worry.” San smiles fondly at the boy dozing off in his arms, choosing to save his game and put the controller down on the coffee table. He shuffles around on the couch to get comfortable, tugging Hongjoong up a little and wrapping his arms around his waist. “You’re falling asleep on me, hyungie.”

Hongjoong cracks one eye open, peering up at San’s face. “I’m not too heavy, am I? I can move-”

“No! No, it’s okay.” San giggles, hugging him tighter in case Hongjoong _does_ try to move. “I like cuddling you. You fit perfect in my arms.”

“..You’re just making fun of my height, aren’t you.”

“Shhhh. Back to sleep, Hongjoongie-hyung.” San coos, rubbing gentle circles on Hongjoong’s back and planting a kiss on top of his head. “I like your hair. Blue looks really nice on you.” The older makes another noise of content, wordlessly encouraging San to keep talking. “I wanna dye my hair soon too. I was thinking of going full red this time.”

“You’d look pretty. You’re always pretty, Sannie.” Hongjoong mumbles into his neck, shuffling a little to peek up at the younger and giggling when he sees the pink start to spread across his cheeks. “We would match then. You can be the strawberry now and I’ll be the blueberry.”

Hongjoong’s a lot more embarrassing and _honest_ when he’s sleepy, San notes. It makes his cheeks burn with warmth but it’s not uncomfortable. He finds himself enjoying it, seeing the older clinging to him like a koala with his face buried in his neck. “So cheesy, hyung.” He giggles, pecking his forehead before resting his own against it. “Did you get those terraforming guides I sent you? They’re really helpful. Do you wanna visit for Halloween? I gave everyone cute costumes and decorated the outsides of their houses.”

“I got it. It’s a little confusing to me, but it’s helping me fix those waterfalls.” Hongjoong hums, “Can I come over? I’m decorating my island too. It’s not done yet, but this weekend it will be.”

“Your island is pretty no matter what, hyungie.” They stay like that for a while, San looking into Hongjoong’s eyes with a fond smile that makes the older boy feel all warm inside and makes the tips of his fingers feel all tingly, in a good way.

“Stay over tonight.” San whispers. “Hwa-hyung won’t mind.”

Hongjoong doesn’t respond verbally, but hopes the way he melts further into San’s arms and the sigh he makes is enough for an answer.

It always is.

**-**

**weewoowee** :

why is san asking if we have pumpkin spice at home and why is he so mad about it

 **kimhjs** :

Oh God not again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's ya boy, uhhh ao3 user thanxx, back at it again with another hongsan acnh au fic (which tbh doesn't focus on acnh as much this time around but it's still in that universe)
> 
> I have a much bigger fic in the works!! I don't plan to post it anytime soon until I'm happy with the character length but keep your eyes peeled :eyes:
> 
> (me: says this  
> also me: should I write a part two focusing on Yunho's party + mutual pining Woohwa)


End file.
